


Virgin Martini

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Night Club, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Bartender Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Coming Out, Drabble, Drinking, Gay Bar, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Nightclub, One Shot, Short One Shot, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Scott and Stiles go to a nightclub, but when Scott jokingly orders a drink ‘as virtuous’ as Stiles, the response he got was not what he expected.





	Virgin Martini

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/175838488606/imagine-scott-and-stiles-go-to-the-nightclub-and) Tumblr post.

The rhythmic pounding of the music filtered into the street, the heavy base rattling their chests every time the door opened. Stiles and Scott made their way towards the door, the music louder now as the door swung shut on the last person who entered. As it shut, Stiles caught a glimpse of the strobing fluorescent paint as the people in the club danced to the music.

The bouncer let them pass, giving Stiles a kind smile as he passed.

Inside the club, the crowded dancefloors full of dry-ice smoke and painted bodies. Small LED lights strobed in different colours, igniting the beads of sweat that gathered on the flesh of the dancing teens. Everything was a blur of vibrant blues, acid greens, fluorescent pink and shades of orange and gold.

Scott and Stiles made their way over to the bar.

“Remember, you’re driving,” Stiles said over the music.

“I know,” Scott replied dismissively as the bartender stepped over to them and asked what they’d like to order. Scott glanced at Stiles before teasingly saying, “I would like one screwdriver as virtuous as my friend here.”

He nodded towards Stiles.

The bartender’s eyes drifted from Stiles to Scott.

“Huh,” he muttered as he reached behind him. He picked up an unopened bottle of vodka, his face deadpan and slid it across the bar to Scott.

Stiles snorted as he fought back his laughter. He cupped his hand over his mouth, his face flushed red as Scott turned to look at him, his expression a mix of confusion and shock.

It took a minute before Stiles could compose himself enough to speak. “Scott, meet Derek. My boyfriend.”

Scott looked back at Derek who flashed a quick smile before returning to his broody face. Scott looked back at Stiles, his eyes wide.

Stiles fought he urge to burst out laughing again, turning to Derek and ordering drinks.

Derek took back the bottle of vodka, hiding a small smile as he went to make their drinks.

“So…” Scott started slowly. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, leaning against the counter. He avoided his friend’s gaze, feeling his stomach churn anxiously. “I was going to tell you earlier, it’s just…”

“You didn’t know how I’d react?” Scott guessed.

Stiles bowed his head and nodded.

Scott let out a sigh and leant against the counter. After a moment, he asked, “Does he make you happy?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, glancing over at Derek.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Scott said. “I don’t care who you date, as long as you’re happy.”

Stiles looked at his friend, a warm smile lifting his cheeks.

Derek brought them their drinks, setting the two glasses down before them. Stiles dug into his pocket and handed over the money.

“When does your shift end?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve got half an hour to go,” Derek replied.

The music changed and Scott perked up. “Come on,” he said enthusiastically. “Let’s dance.”

Stiles downed his drink and rose to his feet.

“You’d better not go grinding up against strangers,” Derek called after him.

“I am going to find _the_ hottest stranger and grind up against him for the next thirty minutes,” Stiles teased.

Derek shook his head, a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. He blew Derek a kiss before disappearing among the crowd.

 

 

Time seemed to melt away as Stiles moved to the music, the thumping beat shaking him as the loud music rumbled in his chest. The lights strobed around him, people holding glow sticks and painted with neon colours making mesmerising murals as they moved to the beat.

Stiles felt someone press up against him, their hands settling on his hips and their face nestled into the curve of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said over the music as he turned around to face the man, trying to pull away from him, “but I’m taken.”

“What a shame,” Derek replied, his voice deep and quiet as he pulled Stiles close. “So am I.”

Stiles smiled, looping his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek tilted his chin and brought their lips together, holding Stiles against him. He drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips. He felt Derek chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again and kissed him lightly.

“I thought you were going to find the hottest stranger to grind up against,” Derek teased.

“I just did,” Stiles replied, pressing himself against Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
